Fate
by theopenwindow
Summary: Natsume laughed dryly. "Do you know how much I worry about you, do you know how much stress you've caused me with you reckless behavior?"


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gakuen Alice.

This is my first fic. Please tell me what you think and be honest, I **want** to improve.

--

**Fate**

It was a normal day. _A normal day._ Natsume's normal was a complete turn around from another persons' normal. He sat under the sakura tree, tired of everything, sick of the pain...soon it was going to kill him. Time was short. At first he didn't believe in fate, but after the series of events that led him to a life of suffering, coincidence just didn't seem to exist anymore. If it wasn't for his alice, he never would have seen this life, coincidence turned to fate and fate pushed him down, deep into the darkness of his own heart. There wasn't much keeping him from falling in for eternity.

Natsume rose slowly, his body was tired from the overuse of his fire alice. Slumbering off to his room, his crimson eyes caught sight of something, no not something...someone.

A girl with light brown hair had just walked out into the hallway. Her steps echoing quietly in the dark corridor.

_Shoot, if she sees me she'll worry and cause trouble._

In an attempt to stalk away, Natsume tried to creep his way up the stairs without making to much noise, but it was to late. Mikan had heard the creaking of the steps an turned to see a very tired and very weary Natsume.

"Natsume..." Mikan stuttered, both surprised and confused to see Natsume here at night.

"Polka, what are you doing up so late." It was dark. Maybe he could still get away without worrying her.

"Oi! Don't call me that!"

Sadly, Mikan decided to approach Natsume. When she saw him her face changed from a slightly angry to total shock.

"Natsume, what's wrong with you!?"

"Hn, nothing. Go away before everyone wakes up because of your screaming."

"Thi...this...it doesn't look like nothing." Tears started to form in her eyes.

_No, I made her cry. _Natsume flinched, amazed to see that she would actually care enough for him to cry. Even though he tried to distance himself from most people in general, Mikan actually cared so much. But why?

She wasn't even that pretty, and she could be an extreme annoyance. But something about the way she acted towards him made him twinge at the heart.

This girl was actually one of the few people in the world that he actually cared but didn't know why.

He stooped down next to her and akwardly put his arms around her for a hug. Touching never came to him naturally, even his personality and appearence helped him in distancing himself from people.

Mikan eyes widened in shock. She knew that she was one of the few people who he allowed to approach him, but even though he cared for him he still always maintained somewhat detached. This was one of his few moments when he ever allowed he to wander deeper into his true self.

"Please don't cry. It hurts me even more to see you cry then these cuts." He stiffly tried to wipe away Mikan's tears, but they kept flowing. He also noticed that her face had become red.

"..i'm sorry..."

Natsume suddenly felt the need to tell her how much he actually cared, but didn't truely know how. Mikan broke the silence for Natsume though.

"Natsume, whenever I see you it always make me both happy and sad."

She breathed in, calming down and pondering what to say next then stopped when Natsume breathed to say something.

"I'm always happy whenever I see you, it actually cheers me when you tease me. But always in the back of my mind I worry about what you're doing."she said timidly.

Natsume laughed dryly.

"Do you know how much I worry about you, do you know how much stress you've caused me with you reckless behavior!?"

"Natsume, you should be more worried about yourself."

Her worried look was killing him.

"Mikan." Saying her name out loud helped im for some reason, it was like a relief of some sorts. He realized then that the reason for that feeling was because she was light that pulled him out of the darkness.

"...I care about you more then anyone else...even myself."

He truely cared about her and he never wanted for her to dissapear. Then he realized that he was moving on his own.

He kissed her. Unknowningly, Mikan seemed to respond to his kiss and pressed her lips to his. It was a soft and warm kiss, all his pain dissapeared. No, it was like the pain was never there in the first place.

Blushing, Mikan looked up at Natsume. Her warm chocolate brown eyes welcomed him into her heart.

She smiled. A bright smile, the one he secretly enjoyed.

"Natsume..."she said gently.

"lets go, you look tired." She tugged on his arm to get up.

Natsume followed her, she had pulled part of him from the darkness, but slowly maybe one day he'll be completly free.

Maybe fate wasn't such a bad thing. If it wasn't for fate, he would have never met her.

fin

--

I hoped you enjoyed it!

Please post comments and suggestions:)


End file.
